


Memories

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Shiro has a nightmare.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me.

_The needle glimmered as the bright surgical lights reflected off of it, the clear liquid inside the syringe sloshing against the sides of the clear tube as the sharp medical instrument was brought closer to Shiro's struggling form._

_"Shh, shh..." A sickeningly sweet voice came from over Shiro's head. "It'll be over soon. You have... nothing... to worry about, my Champion." _ Shiro violently_ flinched as a gloved hand caressed his tuft of hair, the material of the glove catching on his stress-whitened hair and painfully ripping a few strands free from__ his scalp._

_Shiro fervently struggled against the thick leather straps that bound his body to the table, but to no avail._

_A different pair of gloved hands encircled his right forearm, pinning the trembling limb to the cool metal of the examination table that Shiro was currently restrained upon._

_As a Galra whose face was mostly covered by a surgical-type mask moved into Shiro's vision, the being kept a strong grip on Shiro's right arm, while their other hand carefully lined up the needle with one of his veins, slowly bringing the sharpened tip of the syringe to his pale sun-deprived skin._

_As the needle broke his skin and the Galra carefully began pushing the plunger of the syringe down, Shiro felt his back arch off of the smooth table, his facial features contorting in pain as his hands __tightly_ _curled__ into fists, his nails digging painfully into his palms._

_Shiro's skin was on fire._

_His blood was boiling._

_He was in agony._

_He was dying._

_He wanted death._

_He wanted fr-_

**"No!"**

Shiro shot up in bed, his blankets wrapping around and trapping his struggling legs as he cried out in fear.

As Shiro took in his surroundings he began to slowly calm down, taking deep breaths and slowing the thrashing of his limbs.

Shiro slowly unraveled the blankets entrapping his legs, swinging them over the side of his bed and resting them on the floor before settling his elbows on his pajama-clad thighs, burying his head in his hands, entangling his fingers in his hair as he clenched his widened eyes shut.

He hadn't had a... a nightmare like that in months.

Not since he had...

Shiro shook his tired head in an attempt to dissuade his less than positive thoughts, before sighing and rising from his position on his bed, deciding there was no chance of getting back to bed after that.

Shiro threw his crumpled blankets back over his bed, in a fruitless attempt to make his bed look neat.

Shiro made his way over to his dresser, opening a drawer at random and selecting the usual arrangement of clothes that made up his everyday outfit.

If he was going to start his day, he may as well start it well.

Shiro wouldn't let the demons of his past haunt him, at least not if he could help it.

Shiro was the Black Paladin, and the leader of Voltron. He would fight his nightmares until he couldn't give anything more.

Shiro would _not _give in.

~Fin.


End file.
